Pillows
by Qiuyue
Summary: MiguelKai fluff. Crack fic. Follows an almost-canon character through a journey to find a good napping place. Hints of MaxMariam.


Hey again guys and girls. I have an advanced warning with this fic. It's pretty much crack. It's what happens when it's 7 degrees, I haven't slept in a long time, and the chance that I do get to sleep, my mum keeps me up screaming at the television, or more specifically, Federer and whoever he played... Sorry. I don't like tennis.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, het.

There is another thing. This is in the ever useful third person point of view (i.e. no-one narrates), but it follows an almost canon character, who I think isn't used nearly enough. Because of this, the phrasing might be a little... Weird. It's not a mistake. It's intentional. Unless you pick up something that seems mistake-like, then it might just be a mistake!

**Pairings:** Miguel x Kai, Max x Mariam and Rei x Takao if you squint...Lol

**Gripe for the fiction:** Surprisingly, or not because I woke up an hour ago to a beautiful day, considering it's the middle of winter, I don't actually have one. Unless it's those people who post stories and poems absolutely riddled with mistakes. There is a beta section, people! Use it!

This story goes out to nightangel09, GabZ and XXFlamingPhoenixXX.

You were right, **GabZ**, it was a typo. I have fixed it, and gave you credit! Thanks for telling me! It was initially about a guy and a girl, and I thought I got all the 'her's, but I was mistaken!

*Edit: Does accept blanket disclaimers? If so, I need to put one in my profile. I keep forgetting! I own Mithril (her real name is Sebastien^.^) but nothing else. Don't own, don't sue, etc.*

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Grey ears twitched with annoyance at the sound of oncoming footsteps. The black-clothed pillow rose and fell with each breath taken. The footsteps were closer. As if on cue, burgundy and golden eyes opened with irritation at being disrupted. The stranger chuckled, messed up the grey fur of the kitten glaring at him from the stomach of the warm pillow, and flopped down onto the grass. He pressed his lips against those of his lover. The kitten hissed at the stranger who was making her pillow move. Tipped onto the green ground (a/n: alliteration! Go me!), she sat glaring at the two, trying to figure out her next move. With an air of annoyance, she strutted off, without a second thought towards the warm pillow, and the stranger, who had apparently also noticed the warmth of the pillow.

Their breaths rose with perfect synchrony, one under the blanket and the other over. The kitten was happy. She had found her cousin who, although not as warm as the warm pillow, knew how to find warm spots. She was now sleeping on the fat pillow, snuggled in the folds of a blanket, whilst her cousin, who the pillows called 'Rei' snuggled underneath the blanket. The fat pillow moved. She glares downwards, and glances back up to see the warm pillow and the stranger muffling their laughter as they headed towards the warm pillows room. The fat pillow moved again. Hissing, she digs her claws into his stomach. He screams and leaps up, sending her flying into the face of her cousin, who proceeds to yell. She is not happy. The fat pillow needs to control himself, maybe then he could be a fat, warm pillow. She stalks off, hoping to find the fun pillow. He's always willing to scratch her ears, maybe she can turn him into a warm pillow...

The kitten backs out of the room quickly. She had found the fun pillow, but apparently another queen had found out just how fun he could be. Whilst it had been fun playing with the blue hair for a while, once the fun pillow and his queen found out, she was in trouble. Kicked out of a room in her own house, what had the world come to?!

She paces up the hall, and, returning down again, notices the warm pillow's door ajar. She knows that she should be punishing the pillow for not recognising her nap time, but he is the warmest pillow she knows. He's not as soft as the fun pillow or the fat pillow, but he'll scratch her ears when she asks. The kitten stops and sits down, her head tilted slightly to the side as she pondered her options. There weren't too many options to really consider. She could go and nap with her warm pillow, or she could nap on her own, in the cold and on something hard. Yeah, not a difficult choice.

Tiny white paws nudged their way in between the door crack. Wriggling, they expanded the gap, allowing enough room for the kitten to squeeze her head and body through. She flattened herself to the floor, prowling along the hardwood floors. Reaching her destination- the wooden love seat at the end of the bed- she leaps up, staring at her warm pillow, and the stranger covering him. Blonde, fluffy hair mixed in with the warm pillow's own silver. Neither of the boys noticed their somewhat perverted audience. The kitten tentatively touched the bed, hoping that the movement of the boys would not knock her off. Sitting closer – by the stranger's feet – she watched the two boys, her warm pillow, and the stranger who makes him warm.

**~Semi-change of POV!~**

Kai was the first to notice. Unless Miguel's feet seriously needed cleaning, Mithril sat behind him. Pushing the body of the Spanish Adonis off- and easily regretting the move-Kai rose, and collected the not-so-patient kitten from her resting place. Miguel sighed.

"You realise she hates me, right?"

Kai laughed, lying back down with the kitten still in his arms. "She doesn't hate you. She just loves me!"

Miguel was confused. Every time he went near the cat, she hissed at him. How could she not hate him? Suddenly it dawned on him.

"She sleeps on you."

Kai nodded, petting the slim, grey ears. "I don't know why. She sleeps on Tyson too, but it's probably because he's fat."

Miguel laughed, stretching his hand out to brush her ears gently. Her head snaps around to stare at him. Nervously, he removes his hand from the vicinity. She watches slowly as his hand pulls back. Miguel considers the options that are most likely going through her head.

"She's going to eat me, isn't she?" Kai looks at the two, confused at both the question and the sudden turn of events.

"Really? I'm not sure. She's never looked at me like that."

Mithril tips her head down, rubbing it against Kai's motionless hand. He lifts it, to brush her ears, but does no more. She looks at him, irritated. He shrugs. Miguel laughs silently at their communication, and starts as her head nudges his hand. He looks at Kai, who smiles back at him, silently mouthing 'I told you she didn't hate you'. Miguel smiles, and rubs her ears, hearing her purr for the first time.

She settles down between the two pillows, the warm pillow and the pillow who will lose a hand if he touches her and the warm pillow isn't nearby. She likes that name, but maybe she should shorten it just for arguments sake. The warm pillow, and the warming pillow. That's better, she thinks casually. If this pillow makes the warm pillow warm, then he can't be so bad.

Just as her golden eyes drift shut, she hears it.

"So Kai... Do you want to-"

That's all she had to hear. Miguel's screams of agony echoed throughout the dojo, with Kai's roars of laughter following soon after.

* * *

So yeah, pure fluff and crack, all rolled into one.

In case you don't have a cat, I'm sure the cat people will back me up on this one, they believe they own everything. It is not your house, it's theirs. It's not your lap, it's theirs. My own cat inspired Mithril, who I don't think has a name in the anime/manga, so I named her. Even the behaviour is inspired by my cat, who, five minutes ago, attacked me because I wouldn't scratch her ears. How pleasant.

Anyway, same deal as the other two. If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what you didn't like, then I'll consider changing it. GabZ did, and I changed Fireworks, so obviously I listen;)

And I'm thinking about doing a story based around the song 'Parlez Vous Francais', so tell me what you think. If you don't know the song, it's by Art vs Science, and is probably the funniest 'let's take the piss out of French songs' song ever.

Lots of love,

Xoxox,

Qiuyue.


End file.
